There and back again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally and Austin are weak and old, but get to become young and strong again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**There and back again**

**Austin and Ally are 95 years old and Austin has some unknown illness and he is dying.**

"Austin my man, you'll soon be strong again." says Ally.

"I know, but first I want my old weak self to die a graceful death here on the bed." says Austin.

You may wonder what they are talking about...

How can Austin be strong again if he's going to die?

Here comes the answer.

That far in the future medical science has advanced enough that it's possible to make people young again through genetic modification and Austin and Ally has decided that they are both going to have the treatment so they can go back to being 25 years old and have a second lifetime together.

Ally goes down on her knees next to Austin's hospital-bed.

She cry a little when she see her once so strong Austin weak and dying in front of her, even though she know that they'll soon be young and perfect once more.

"Austin Moon...I love you and I'm so happy that I get to be your wife and have a whole new second life with you. I love you." says Ally in a soft sweet tone.

"Ally my love, don't cry. Soon we're young and strong again and we'll have a whole life ahead of us." says Austin, trying to smile even though he is in so much pain.

"Mrs Dawson, are you okey?" says a doctor as he enter the room.

"No, doctor Jenkins, but I will be...once Austin and I have been through the GM-treatment that's gonna restore our youth." says Ally. "My husband's old body is close to death now. Can we please have this moment alone?"

"Of course. I'll be in my office." says Doctor Marc Jenkins as he leave the room.

"Ally D...please...hold my hand when I die." says Austin, his voice weak and low.

"Anything you ask for, Austin!" says Ally with a smile as she gently grasp her husbands right hand.

Austin is now very close to death.

"You know that I'll be back. Trust the doctors. They'll make me strong again for you, babe." says Austin.

"I know, but it's still sad..." says Ally as she almost cry a bit.

"Awww! My sweet beautiful young Ally with the soft brown hair..." says Austin with a small smile.

"Austin, you old romantic. My hair's grey now." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

"Maybe, but all I see is the young cute 16 year old Ally I met that day in Sonic Boom all those years ago." says Austin and then he gasp for air and then he die.

"Austin..." says Ally as she begin to cry.

A week later Ally wake up in a hospital-bed.

She feel strong and healthy. It's been years since she felt this powerful.

Ally step out of bed and walk over to a mirror on the wall.

It's almost too awesome to believe.

What she see is not old weak 95 year old Ally. It's strong and beautiful 25 year old Ally.

The GM-treatment worked.

Ally look exactly like she did the first time she was young.

She notice a second bed in the room.

Asleep on that bed is Austin. Her young, handsome and strong Austin, just the way she remember him.

Ally run ( on her strong 25 year old legs ) over to Austin and kiss him on the mouth.

"Ally...am I okey?" says Austin as he hear his wife's voice.

He open his eyes.

"Ally D...you're..." begins Austin when he see that the Ally who's there is his beautiful 25 year old Ally.

"Yes, I'm young again and so are you." says a happy Ally. "Come over to the mirror."

Austin walk out of bed and follow his wife to the mirror.

He smile when he see both of them young and strong again.

They both put on some clothes and then they hug each other and look into each other's eyes and smile.

Only a few hours later, Ally and Austin step out from a cab outside Miami Mall.

They walk hand in hand to Sonic Boom. Or what's left of it. When they turned 75 they closed Sonic Boom since they felt to old to keep the place open.

Now the once so awesome music store look more or less like a wreck.

"Austin, I wanna open my store again, just like during the days of glory." says Ally.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do, Ally D." says Austin. "We'll talk to the owner of the mall tomorrow."

A month later there's a huge fancy event. The grand re-opening of Sonic Boom.

The store look exactly the way it used to last time it was open and behind the counter stand Ally with a smile on her face as customers enter the store.

Austin show people around and tell them about the instruments and help them to decide what to buy.

It's nearly impossible to see that you haven't gone back in time since the store looks the same and so does Ally and Austin.

Now everything is the way it should be again. Ally and Austin are young and own Sonic Boom together. They are happy once more now that they have a new life ahead of them.

Ally and Austin's second life together is even better than their first and at the age of 102 years they both die a peaceful death at home.

They move on to an awesome afterlife in Heaven, happy that they got to have two lifetimes together.

**The End.**


End file.
